Frozen
by Chaos Twin of Destruction
Summary: summary inside.
1. Prologue

ASAP: Ok, so this will only be a few chapters long, maybe 5-8, but I will make a sequel to this

Shana: Ok, at least it won't be too long

Yami: -nods in agreement-

**Warning(s): So, there will be MPREG in this story. Also, the character(s) [don't know if there will be more than one OC] Adelina [pronounced Add-li-na] is made up. After the I watched a movie [which will be mentioned later on], I came up with this. Oh, and there will be a lemon in this chapter, so if you don't like boyxboy love making, then skip the part where it says 'LEMON START AND END'. You have been warned.**

ASAP: Ok, so there it is

Alley: Don't forget the summary

Summary: When the gang find out something surprising, what will they do? But when Yami's little sister comes back, things start to become strange. A few weeks later, some new members join the Mouto family.

Parings:

YugixYami (puzzleshipping)

AtemxHeba (egyptianshipping)

SetoxJoey (puppyshipping)

BakuraxRyou (tendershipping)

MarikxMalik (bronzeshipping)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a normal day in Domino City. At the Kame Game Shop, Yami was laying in his boyfriend's lap. Yugi was running his hands threw Yami's hair, smiling when his love snuggled up to him. Yami got to stay in the world after the Ceremonial Duel because Yami loved Yugi, and Yugi loved Yami.

Yami had spikey tri-colored hair with a crimson outline, and the rest black. He had a lightning bolt gold strike going up the middle, while the rest was all over the place. He had narrow amethyst eyes, and deathly pale skin. He still wore the neck-belt after the duel. He was 5'4 in height.

Yugi also had spikey tri-colored hair, but he had an amethyst outline, and the rest was black. Instead of the lightning bolt strike going up the middle, his gold bangs framed his face. Yugi had amethyst eyes that were child-like, but after a years time, had become narrow like Yami's. He never wore the neck-belt after the duel between him and Yami. He was 6'4 in height.

Yugi smiled down at his love, and planted a kiss on his forehead. Yami smiled too and snuggled into Yugi's warmth. Sitting up, Yami looked into Yugi's eyes. Only one thing was going threw their minds, and before the knew it, they were lip-locked in kissing. Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, bringing them closer and deepening the kiss. Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. Yugi flicked his tongue on Yami's bottom lip. Opening his mouth, Yami let Yugi's tongue slip in. Yugi coaxed Yami's tongue into a battle for dominance, and as always, Yugi won. Yugi flicked his tongue on the top of Yami's moist cavern, making him moan. Soon the time came for them to breathe, leaving them both panting, and Yami in a light blush.

Yugi chuckled, sitting up, bringing Yami up with him. Making sure his love didn't fall, he carried them upstairs to their shared bedroom. Once inside, Yugi laid Yami down on the bed, going threw the drawers, until he found what he needed. Smirking, he grabbed the bottle of lube and crawled on the bed, looming over his lover.

''You ready?'' Yugi asked.

**Lemon Start**

Yami nodded as Yugi pulled up his shirt. Smirking, Yugi leaned down and licked his love's neck, after taking the neck-belt off. He bit down, making the bruise noticeable. Moving down, he licked down Yami's neck, till he found one of his nipples. Taking it into his mouth, he started to suck on it.

Yami arched his back and moaned ''Yugi''

Chuckling, Yugi went to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment. He used his other hand to play with the abandoned one. By this time Yami was squirming and moaning. After making sure the nub was hard, he licked down until he got to the navel. He dipped his tongue in several times until he couldn't go any further. He licked until he got down to Yami's pants. He pulled them off, along with the socks, shoes, and boxers, leaving Yami completely naked under him. The good thing was, was that no one was at home at the time, so Yami could let his voice out.

Yugi ran a finger on the heated member, getting Yami to moan. Smiling, Yugi bent down and licked the tip, before taking the whole length into his mouth, starting to suck on it.

''Yugi!'' Yami said, grabbing Yugi's hair.

Yugi ignored the slight pull in his hair and kept sucking, holding Yami's hips down so he didn't buck up.

Soon Yami reached his end as he screamed ''YUGI'' spilling his seed into Yugi's mouth.

Yugi swallowed every drop of Yami. Yugi let go of Yami's member and looked at his love who was flushed and panting. Chuckling, Yugi placed a soft kiss on his love's lips. Yugi took his cloths off, ready for what was to come. Sitting up, Yami took Yugi's member into his mouth, starting to suck. Yugi moaned.

Yami continued this, wanting it to last.

Soon Yugi reached his end as he screamed ''YAMI'' spilling his seed in Yami's mouth.

Yami swallowed every drop of Yugi. Laying on his side, Yugi looked at Yami, silently asking if he was ready. Yami gave a nod and Yugi grabbed the lube, coating three fingers in it. Leaning down, Yugi let Yami wrap his arms around his neck.

Yugi caught Yami in a passionate kiss, while slipping one of his fingers in. Yami moaned. Judging by the many time the two had sex for the passed year, Yami should've been used to it.

Once ready, Yugi slipped the second finger in, hitting Yami's prostate.

''Yugi!'' Yami cried and arched his back, breaking the kiss.

Yugi stretched the two fingers in a scissor-like motion. Soon, the third finger joined in with the rest. After a few more minutes, Yugi pulled the fingers out, earing a groan of disappointment.

Yugi chuckled ''Don't worry love, you'll soon get want you want''

Yugi lubed his member and positioned himself in front of Yami's member. Getting a nod of approval, Yugi lifted up, before slamming his member in Yami's, knowing Yami would kill him if he ever went slow.

''Ah, Yugi! Don't stop! Ah!'' Yami screamed.

Yugi moaned and kept pounding into Yami. Yugi felt his end nearing and went between their sweaty bodies and pumped Yami's member in time with the thrusts.

Soon Yami's end was near as he screamed ''YUGI'' spilling his seed on their chests and stomachs.

Yami's walls clamping around his member was enough to send Yugi over the edge ''YAMI'' he screamed, spilling his seed into Yami.

**Lemon End**

Both stayed still for a while. After a few minutes, Yugi pulled out of Yami and collapsed next to him.

''That...was amazing'' Yami panted.

Yugi nodded ''Yeah, it was'' and wrapped his arms around his love.

Yami snuggled up to Yugi and was out like a light. Yugi pulled the covers over them and he also fell asleep.

* * *

ASAP: O.O Ok, I'm a virgin, so don't ask me HOW I WROTE this

Shana: O.O Wow, your first lemon, I'm actually surprised

Yami: O.O -nods-

All three: Please R&R!


	2. New arrivals

ASAP: -looks at reviews- Wow, three reviews on the first chapter, not bad

Shana: Yep, and also 2 favorites and 4 followers

Alley: Wow, people really like the story so far

Yami: -nods- Agreed

ASAP: Yep, and it's nice to know that someone else is a virgin

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: So glad you like it!**

**Akatsukis Demon Angel: Thanks cousin! :)**

**FireWing Pegasus: At least your a virgin, too. Yeah, sometimes I skip the lemons too.**

ASAP: And those are the ones that reviewed

Enjoy!

* * *

The Sun shone threw the window to two people in bed. They were none other than Seto Kaiba, owner of the famous KaibaCorp., and Joey Wheeler, boyfriend to the famous CEO. And both were naked. Yeah, you heard me right, NAKED. Just last night, they had a round of sex in their bedroom. Luckily, no one was home at the time, so they didn't hear anything. After the Ceremonial Duel, Joey confessed his feelings for the young CEO, saying that he'd liked him since Duelist Kingdom, after his soul was freed from Pegasus' hands. (AN: Or rather card, if ya know what I mean)

Slowly, Kaiba woke up to the Sun in his face. Groaning, he sat up. He quickly got his boxers on and closed the blinds. He walked over to the drawer and got fresh cloths on. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Joey roll over in his sleep. Chuckling lightly as to not wake his puppy (AN: -snickers- Joey: Hey! Kaiba: -smirks-), he walked out the room and into the dinning area to make breakfast.

* * *

Back at the Kame Game Shop, Yugi and Yami were still in bed together, with Yami cuddled up in Yugi's arms. Both hadn't realized it, but it was actually 7:00am, only 30 minutes after Kaiba woke up. (AN: No, they don't live together)

Slowly, Yugi woke up. He tried to sit up, but was held down by someone. Looking down, he saw Yami hugging his arm with a calm smile on his face. Smiling, Yugi shifted until Yami let go of his arm and grabbed a pillow, hugging it like he did to Yugi's arm.

'Now that is cute' Yugi thought.

He quickly got dressed and looked at the time, sighing as seeing it was only 7:15. He went downstairs, but didn't see his Mom or Grampa anywhere. Raising an eyebrow, Yugi looked into the kitchen, but still couldn't find them.

''Where did they go?'' he wondered aloud.

Shrugging his shoulders with a sigh, he went into the kitchen to make breakfast.

* * *

Noon

Noon rolled around when the front door opened. He heard Solomon and Eliza (Yugi's Mom) talking, but there were two other voices, too.

''I think he'll be happy to see us'' one voice said.

''Yeah, he's gonna want to know where you've been'' voice number two said.

''Lets see what he says, then'' Solomon said.

''Yugi, are you down here?'' Eliza called.

''In the kitchen'' Yugi replied.

Yugi put down his sandwitch and walked out the kitchen, only to be trampled by someone. Yugi looked up at the person on him.

''Did ja miss me'' she said.

''Rockel, what are you doing here? I thought you were going on your world tour?'' Yugi asked.

''Oh, that. Well since I don't see you guys very often, I decided to take some time off'' she said, getting off of Yugi while standing up.

Rockel was Yugi's older cousin. She had long brown hair that reached her knees when standing, and a white outline. She had green eyes that turned dark when she was pissed. She also had on a black and pink top that opened up right above the navel, and the straps fell down every time she pulled them up. The last thing she had were white pants with a frizzy end and red non-sharpened high-heels. Rockel was 6'7 in height.

Yugi looked behind her to find his cousin's friend, Nicole, standing there.

Nicole was very funny when she was. She had white hair the reached her middle back with a blond outline. She had blue eyes that were sharp like Rockel's. She also had a purple top on with a flower in the middle of it. The last thing she had were blue jeans and purple non-sharpened high-heels. Nicole was 6'6 in height.

''Hey Nicole'' Yugi said.

Nicole looked up and smiled ''Hey Yugi, long time no see'' she said.

''Yeah''

''So, what'cha been doin' over the last year I saw ya?'' Rockel asked.

And so Yugi explained what he'd been doing. They talked for a little while more in the living room, but stopped when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Yugi, Rockel, and Nicole looked to the stairs to see Yami coming down, or rather limping, the stairs.

Rockel and Nicole blinked before asking ''Who's he?''

Yugi shook his head ''He's my boyfriend'' he said.

''BOYFRIEND'' the girls yelled.

Yugi winced at the shouts ''Yes, my boyfriend, and his name's Yami'' he said, standing up from the couch.

''Yami'' Rockel said ''Doesn't that mean 'Darkness' in Japanese?'' she asked.

Yugi sighed ''Yes, it does''

''But why would they name their kid that?'' Nicole said.

Those words struck a nerve in Yami as he looked down to the floor and started to tear up.

Yugi saw that and said ''We'll talk about it later''

Rockel and Nicole looked to Yami who had a few tears roll down his cheeks. They got the point and said ''Alright'' before walking into the kitchen.

Yugi sighed and walked towards Yami, bringing him into a hug and rubbing his back.

''Sorry'' he said.

Yami shook his head ''I-It's alright'' he whispered.

Yugi let go of Yami and pulled him into a quick, but meaningful kiss. They parted and Yugi kissed Yami's cheek.

''Why don't you go upstairs and I'll bring you some food, ok?'' Yugi asked.

Yami nodded as he limped up the steps and I into their shared bedroom.

Yugi sighed as he went to the kitchen to fix something for Yami.

* * *

ASAP: And there's chapter 2

Shana: ...

Yami: ...

Please R&R!


End file.
